Kotak Mimpi
by ShinYuu-tachi
Summary: Pre-Sekuel dari 'Jebakan Mimpi' Hari-hari 'biasa' dengan kegiatan 'biasa' bagi Naruto dan Sasuke terus berlanjut. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari, bayang-bayang masa lalu mulai mendekat, mengancam misi sekaligus eksistensi mereka. Edited.


**Edited.**

**Mimpi satu: Penyihir Mimpi**

Di antara jutaan kisah yang diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi, terdapatlah sebuah kisah yang keberadaannya selalu dicari para manusia. Sebuah mitos yang mengisahkan para penyihir mimpi. Penyihir mimpi yang akan mengabulkan segala keinginanmu. Mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi indahmu menjadi nyata...

_**dengan satu syarat.**_

**Sebuah karya fiksi Naruto, dari, oleh, untuk fans Naruto**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto merupakan karya dari Masashi Kishimoto. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain untuk kepuasan sendiri dan para pembaca.

Pre-Sekuel dari 'Jebakan Mimpi'

**Selamat menikmati.**

* * *

_Monster!_

_Penyihir! Lihat warna rambutnya yang aneh dan tanda di pipinya itu!_

_Dia itu bukan manusia!_

_Dasar pembunuh!_

_Pergi kau dari sini!_

_**Mati saja kau!**_

_Apa? Apa salahku?_

_Kenapa mereka menyakitiku?_

_Memangnya apa salahku?_

_Sakit! Sakit! Sakit!_

_Ibu! Tolong aku!_

_Bocah itu berlari. Berlari, berlari dan berlari. Tak peduli kaki dan tangannya tergores kerikil tajam dan semak berduri, darah mengucur perlahan dari luka di kepalanya. Tak peduli seberapa sering ia jatuh menghantam tanah keras, tak peduli lebam biru di tubuhnya terus-menerus berdenyut sakit. Ia tetap berlari._

"_Itu dia! Dia disana!"_

'_Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Ukh-kenapa?'_

"_Tangkap! Jangan biarkan monster itu lolos!"_

'_Tolong! Tolong aku!'_

"_Agh!"_

"_Haha! Sekarang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana, setan cilik!" tawa orang-orang yang mengejarnya terasa menggema di tempat itu, menikmati erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya, ketakutan yang terpancar dari mata birunya. Mereka tak merasa kasihan atau simpati sedikit pun, kala tongkat-tongkat kayu itu menghantam tubuhnya hingga lebam baru mewarnai kulit kecoklatannya atau darah segar yang kembali mengalir dari kontak batu-batu yang dilemparkan ke bocah berambut pirang itu. Tidak ada yang peduli. Orang-orang itu menikmatinya. _

'_Sampai disini saja... Apa aku... akan mati?'_

'_Bagaimana menurutmu, bocah?'_

'_Si-siapa...?'_

"_O-oi, Siapa kau?"_

"_Hm?" sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana itu tersenyum-lebih tepatnya menyeringai ke arah mereka, meskipun tetap tak terlihat karena seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi jubah dan tudung panjang hitam, "Tidak adil namanya, bila begitu banyak orang dewasa menyerang seorang anak kecil yang tak berdaya," lanjut si pendatang baru itu._

_Seorang dari mereka—yang tak lain adalah kepala desa bersangkutan menjawab dengan nada benci yang amat dalam, "Hmph! Kau tahu apa? Dia itu anak yang terkutuk! Pembawa sial! Monster! Penyihir! Sejak dia datang bersama ibunya yang berambut merah itu, desa kami selalu ditimpa kesialan dan bencana. Kami ingin desa kami kembali damai dan tentram, maka kami harus membunuhnya—setelah ibunya itu! Hahaha!"_

"_Hoo... intinya kalian menyalahkan bocah ini dan ibunya, hanya karena alasan yang tidak jelas itu?" sosok misterius itu terlihat sedang berpikir. "Hm... manusia benar-benar makhluk yang menarik, tapi hati manusia lebih menarik lagi..."_

_Sosok itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri kerumunan para pengejar yang seakan-akan terhipnotis, terpaku di tempatnya masing-masing._

"_Hati..." bisiknya pelan sambil menunjuk seseorang dari mereka, "... adalah hal yang paling menyeramkan dari manusia."_

"_A-apa?" ketakutan mulai terlihat di mata para penduduk tersebut. Bisik-bisik kecemasan mulai mewarnai keheningan sekejap tadi. _

_Sosok berjubah itu tertawa mengejek dan berkata lambat-lambat, "Khukhu... dan... penyihir? Bagaimana kalau kalian... bertemu dengan... yang aslinya?" _

"_Ap-kau! Semuanya serang dia!"_

_Dan dalam satu kibasan pelan, mereka semua lenyap. Tanpa jejak. Tanpa bekas. Seakan-akan memang tidak pernah ada eksistensinya di dunia ini._

_Si pelaku kemudian menghampiri sang bocah yang tergeletak lemah itu, menyenandungkan untaian melodi yang terdengar asing di telinga bocah itu._

'_Bocah, apa kau mau ikut denganku?'_

'_...?'_

'_Sebagai gantinya, kau harus memberiku banyak 'mimpi'. Bagaimana-'_

"-Naruto," suara datar menyadarkan lamunan Naruto.

"He? 'Suke? Sedang apa kau disini?" sebuah jitakan menyambut pertanyaan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu.

"Gyah! Untuk apa itu, Teme!"

"Hn. Kau lupa kita sedang apa? Cepat bersiap-siap. Sudah saatnya."

"Sasuke! Dia masih akan datang sekitar dua jam lagi, untuk apa buru-buru?"

"Salahkan kebiasaanmu mengulur-ngulur waktu, Dobe. Lagipula yang harus dipersiapkan memang banyak," ucap Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan protes dari Naruto, yang dimaksud, tahu itu benar hanya memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan.

"..."

"Apa? Kau marah karena kubilang lamban dan 'dobe'?"

Empat sudut siku-siku terlukis dengan 'cantik' di pelipis kanan Naruto.

"Gyah! Ayo kita mulai saja persiapannya!" jerit Naruto frustasi.

Sasuke membalas dengan seringaian.

* * *

**_Mimpi satu_**

* * *

"Selamat datang di Strega de Mare! Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" sambut Naruto ceria kepada seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang baru saja masuk ke dalam toko. Sedangkan Sasuke, seperti biasa hanya berdiam diri di samping Naruto.

"A-ah, selamat sore!" gadis itu membalas salam dengan sedikit gugup.

"Tidak usah gugup, Nona. Perkenalkan, aku Maar dan dia Hag," ucapnya dengan bersemangat.

"Nah, silakan ceritakan masalahmu, Sakura-" reaksi yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya terpancar di wajah Sakura, "-ahaha, tidak usah kaget kami tahu namamu. Sepertinya para pelanggan kami sering lupa bahwa mereka yang menulis nama mereka sendiri," lanjut Naruto dengan nada yang sangat ramah dan menenangkan. Tentunya hal itu berhasil dilihat dari sikap Sakura yang sudah lebih rileks.

"Jangan khawatir... kami akan membantumu dan pasti... 'mimpi'mu akan terkabul," Naruto mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan tersenyum ramah—itu yang dilihat Sakura sekilas dari wajah yang tertutup tudung hitam tersebut.

"Hya~, akhirnya selesai juga _kerjaan_ hari ini,"

"Hn."

"Pita Venus itu akhirnya terpakai juga."

"Hn."

"Sekarang aku serahkan padamu, Sasuke," ujar Naruto ceria. Mangsa baru, alias Sakura sudah bisa dipastikan akan jatuh dalam perangkap mereka.

"Hn."

Kedutan muncul di dahi Naruto, "Sa-su-ke, hentikan 'hn'mu itu, bukan berarti setelah hidup bersamamu selama—hm... uh..."

"140 tahun 8 bulan 4 minggu 13 hari 18 jam 34 menit 4 detik—dan saat kau mulai memproses informasi ini, maka sudah bertambah selama 3 detik," jawaban Sasuke yang kelewat detail itu disambut dengan sebulir keringat besar di belakang kepala Naruto.

"O-oh, 140 tahun 8 bula—eh, apalah itu! Bukan berarti aku bisa mengerti semua 'hn'mu itu! Apalagi sekarang arti dari 'hn'mu itu semakin beragam!" protes Naruto.

Senyum tipis yang nyaris tak tampak terlukis di wajah pucat pemuda raven itu, "...Hn."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Arrghh!"

* * *

**___Mimpi satu_**

* * *

**Di suatu tempat...**

"Khukhu," sosok itu terkekeh pelan. Jelas sekali dalam nada suaranya ia sedang senang. Ia mengecup dua tangkai mawar hitam yang sedaritadi ia pegang.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali," sebuah suara yang agak berat menanggapi tawa sosok pertama.

"Ah? Ketahuan ya?" senyum yang seakan-akan tahu segalanya tak lepas dari wajah itu.

"..."

"Yah... katakan saja... aku senang karena akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Hm... walaupun masih agak samar, aku dapat merasakan mereka. Tapi..." ia menggantung kalimatnya, dengan perlahan dan sedikit menyeret langkahnya, ia mendekati perapian yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

Senyum masih bertahan di wajahnya, dilemparkannya dua tangkai mawar tadi ke dalam perapian, api segera membakar habis bunga tersebut. Tak ada sisa dari mereka, "Tunggu aku, Naruto... Sasuke."

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

**A/N:** Maafkan saya T_T. Setelah sekian tahun, saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Yang terjadi adalah, saya mengalami masa vakum dengan fandom Naruto sehingga ia melalang buana ke fandom-fandom lain. Apalagi author juga sedang tergila-gila dengan fandom Kuroko no Basuke sekarang ini.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca dan mereview. Sebenarnya author sudah menulis setengah (atau sepertiga?) dari chapter selanjutnya. Namun, karena author belum menemukan waktu luang yang cukup panjang untuk meneruskannya, maka proses penulisan akan memakan waktu lebih lama. Sekali mohon maaf bagi yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini. Doakan saya bisa meneruskannya sampai tamat. Terima kasih!

**Preview:**

**Mimpi dua: Ramalan**

_Peringatan! Peringatan! Tipu dayanya. Jangan terjebak. Larilah selagi bisa. Sembunyilah Lenyapkan dirimu dari pandangannya. Dia. Lindungi. Dia. Jangan tertangkap._

_Peringatan! Peringatan! Sang Mimpi telah terbangun!_

Sasuke tersentak bangun.


End file.
